-Sweet Love-
by animestarz96
Summary: this is just drabbels and short stories of Serena and Darien in engaged and married (Crystal Tokyo involved). Please enjoy and R&R! Rated M only for some very slight sexual activity, but nothing graphic! i NO lemons! Just little themes.
1. i can do this part 1

**Sweet Love **

**Hello people! Ok so I know I have my cowboy bebop story still and yes I will finish it and I still want to finish it! I'm just a little stuck on my planning but at the same time I go into a sailor moon mood**** so here is this! But I will finish my cb one. I have a lot planned for that story. I just need to get it in order now… ok so onwards we go. **

**Summary: this is a story about Serena and Darien as they go through being engaged and so on. Now I guess you can say it's a bunch of one-shots. It's not exactly a continuing story but it goes in order. Some chapter will be long, some short, and some medium. So hope you enjoy! (btw I don't do full lemon but i show a lot leading up to it or describe in very small detail, so that's why its rated M. oh! And yes I do have crystal Tokyo in here!) I will put how many parts will be in each.**

**Here we go!**

**Chapter 1: I can do this! (Part 1 of 3)**

**Rating: K+**

Darien was pacing outside the crown arcade like crazy. He was waiting on Andrew who was closing up shop before they went to a "guy's night" something they hadn't done since their first year of college. Andrew finally came out and locked the last door. He looked at Darien with a screwed face raising an eyebrow.

"Yo dare! You okay here man?" Darien looked up with a spas. "Oh! Yeah! I'm fine I'm fine." He said chuckling slightly and putting a hand behind his head. Andrew rose his eyebrow again "alright, well lets go then." They walked towards his car.

"Hey so you sure you're okay Darien? I mean lately you've been acting all fidgety and nervous, what up huh?" Darien looked at him from the passenger's seat. "Well I'll tell you later I promise. Just don't worry about it for now" "ok" was all Andrew said.

Soon they got to the movies and saw some new action one that was out then went to a sports bar (trying to make it not sound like a date here:b) once they were seated for a while Darien spoke up "so uh, I guess I can tell you what I wanted to talk to you about now." Andrew looked eager. "Alright! Tell me now!"

Darien grabbed his knees then said "well, alright here it is. You know I love Serena and I know she loves me just as much, we've been dating for 5 years now, so I think it's time I ask her to marry me" Andrew s expression showed he was happy about this, then he said. "Dude! That's great! Ha yeah it's about time huh? I'm happy for you!"

Darien smiled "ha thanks!" Andrew smiled more than thought "wait a sec. why were you all afraid to tell me for? I mean I want this" Darien smirked then said "well it's not you I'm nervous about or Serena. It's her dad. I mean I know he already "accepted" me 3 years ago, but I know me asking this Is gonna be hard on him. You know Serena being his ONLY daughter and all. I think somewhere in his head he didn't think we would last. Especially with all the off and on crap we've been through. So what I'm gonna do is ask his permission"

Andrew looked surprised. "well well chiba you must really love Sere to be going all old fashion and what not." "Well duh I love sere! I'm just nervous about asking. I mean what do I even say!?" "Andrew smiled. "Well I asked Rika's dad and he took it well. Then again he wasn't as protective of her. She was the oldest of 3 girls so." Darien just sighed and sat back.

"Look don't worry your pretty little head about it too much dare. I'm sure it will all be fine okay?" Darien sat up again "yeah I guess you're right" they finished their dinner then went separate ways. Darien walked on the trail to his home with his hand in his pocket all the while fingering a small velvet box. 'Yeah, everything will be fine'

**-ok guys what do you think? The continuation of this will come soon. Hope you liked it! Let me know! See ya! **

**-animestarz96!**


	2. I can do this part 2

**Sweet Love**

**Ok so this is where Darien asks Serena's dad! **

**Chapter 2: I can do this! (Part 2 of 3)**

**Rating: K+**

Darien just got off the phone with Serena just to make sure she wasn't going to be at her parents' house any time soon; though without making it sound obvious of course. He pulled into the drive way of the Tsukino house hold and got out of the car.

Serena didn't live here anymore, she moved out almost a year after high school once she got a decent enough job and moved into the dorms at her college. Yes, she actually made it to college. Recently she moved in with Mina in a small two bedroom apartment. She was practicing photography, somewhere along the way she found a passion for it.

Darien stepped up to the door and rang the bell. He had already called Serena's mom. He said he needed to talk to Serena's father about something, though he's sure she knows about what, he wanted to keep it a secret from her for now.

Darien looked up to see Ikuko standing there with a smile. "oh ! Darien ! I almost forgot you were coming over! It's nice to see you." Darien smiled back with a chuckle and said "yes I'm sorry I am a little later than I said, but I'm good thank you. I hope you're doing well yes?" she smiled again

"yes yes I'm fine. Come in kenji will be out soon; actually I'm sorry, but I forgot to tell him you were coming. I'll go get him you can take a seat." He bowed his head "thank you" That too wasn't bad. No Serena's mom is sweet, but her dad is stern. Not necessarily mean, but stern. That was bad enough for Darien.

After a few minutes Darien heard someone coming down the stairs. He looked up to see it was Mr. tsukino. He quickly stood up and went to shake his hand. "Mr. Tsukino ! hi it's good to see you" Kenji smiled slightly and shook his hand back. "yes, you as well son. So what can I do for you? My wife said you needed to talk to me about something?" he asked.

Darien hesitated a second. "uh…yes sir. I needed to ask your permission about something very important. Kenji looked up with a suspicious look in his eyes then said. " and that is?" Darien took a breather then said "I, I want to ask your daughter to marry me"

Kenji didn't look as surprised as Darien thought he would then he stood up. "ah, so the day had come huh?" Darien looked up at him slightly confused. "umm, sir?" he asked. Kenji turned to look at him. "Well I mean I knew it was bound to happen, with the way you two are courting I expected it. I guess I just didn't expect it so soon."

It was silent when Kenji paused. He turned to look at the pictures on the wall in front of him. he stopped at a picture of Serena when she was a baby. "So that's the question you're gonna ask huh? If you can take my baby girl away from me?" Darien tensed. This was the part he was worried about. Darien finally stood as well and said.

"Sir, I know you really hate me when it comes to Serena and my place in her heart, and I understand that you don't want to give her to me. But sir, he hesitated before continuing, I love your daughter. I love her very very much and I want to spend the rest of my life showing her that love. I don't know if you see it sir, but Serena is my everything and I know I will never be good enough for her. She is an amazing amazing person, and I would spend every day every hour trying to be the best person I can be for her."

Kenji stared at the picture a little longer then turned to Darien "I know, that's what kills me. I know she has that exact same love for you and that's something I realized I can't compete with. So the only thing I have to say is, take care of her. Don't you ever hurt her because I tell you right now, you will not be happy if you do. Do you understand son?"

A huge grin came on Darien's face as he got the approval "yes sir, completely." Kenji's stern face went off then he gave a grin as well and hit Darien on the back. "Well get going now! I'm sure you have a lot to do." "Yes sir. Thank you very much!" on his way out he saw Sammy coming back from school through the front door and Ikuko coming out of the kitchen. "ah! Bye Everyone! I'll see you around."

With that he walked out and left. Ikuko came up behind Kenji "so, did he ask what we thought?" she asked. Kenji rubbed his chin and said. "yup, he sure did" Ikukos face brightened up "yes! Oh I am so happy!" she went off to finish cooking mumbling about weddings and such. "uh, what's going on?" asked a 17 year old Sammy. Kenji looked to his son and put a hand on his shoulder. "oh nothing son, nothing at all" with that he closed the door.

**Alright ! one more part for this section ! hope you like!:)))**

**-animestarz96-**


	3. i can do this part 3

**Sweet Love**

**Ok here we go!**

**Chapter 3: I can do this! (Part 3 of 3)**

**Rating: k+**

**Two weeks later…**

Serena was in her room getting ready; she put on a black dress that fit her curves well with silver beading at the top. She put her hair in curls and finished her make-up when Mina came up behind her. "ooh where are you going tonight? You look pretty!" Serena looked up at her through the mirror and smiled.

"Thank you! Darien's taking me out tonight to celebrate me actually finishing college and him as well!" Mina came up and played with her hair "aww how sweet! I wish Sam would take me out for small things like that. Here wear these" she said passing her some earrings. Serena smiled "ha what more do you want Mina! He already gave you that big rock on your finger there."

Mina smiled and looked at her ring. "ah yes yes, and in just 2 more weeks I'll be Mrs. Mina Aino-Samule Tsumata! Ah ! I can't wait!" Serena smiled. "Well I'm happy for you" just then someone knocked at the door. "I'll get it!" said mina

She opened the door to Darien "Hey Dare! Look at you lookin' all good. And Serena too! Are you finally trying to get lucky huh?" Darien just blushed "haha yeah nice to see you too Mina." Just then Serena came out with a smile "hi" she came up to Darien and kissed his cheek. "hi sweetie" then he gave her a small kiss on the lips. "Wow you do look beautiful!" he said looking at her.

She smiled "why thank you, you look pretty good yourself." He grabbed her coat. "you ready?" she smiled "yes" as they walked out Mina called out to them. "Alright now don't stay out too late you guys! Darien! Bring her home safely!" they chuckled and turn their heads towards her "yes mother" they said in somewhat unison. Then they were off.

Once they were driving Serena asked "so where are we going? Are you gonna actually tell me this time?" he slightly turned towards her and smiled "ha yeah I guess so. You're favorite, Aka's, I know you never get to go cuz it's so expensive so I thought I'd treat you" Serena's face light up." Really! Oh yay I love it there! Darien you we don't have to it is a lot." She was interrupted when he said. "No no no I wanna take you and I already made reservations anyways, really its fine"

She smiled and touched his free hand "thank you" he smiled back. They arrived at the restaurant and were seated. They had some small talk about work friends and family before and while they ate. Serena noticed Darien kept looking at her differently and kept smiling a lot at her. "Okay, so what's with you huh?"

Darien snapped out of his trance and smiled again and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Just thinking about how much I love you" he grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on it. She smiled "I love you too" he leaned in for a kiss and their lips met in a sweet connection. "You ready to go?" he asked. "Yeah"

Darien paid the bill and off they went. "So where are we going now? I thought we were going home" said Serena not recognizing where they were going. He smiled mischievously "you'll see" she crossed her arms "Darien!" she pouted "just be patient sere we'll be there soon." He smiled. "fine" was all she said.

They came to an open field and then Serena's face lit up again that night. "Darien! What is this!" he chuckled. There in the middle of the field was a hot air balloon. "I know you always wanted to go on one so I had a friend set it up for us" he said

"Ahh I love you!" she jumped and kissed him as he parked. He kept chuckling "alright alright loves don't make me hit that car. "She smiled and they got out of the car and walked towards the balloon. She couldn't stop from jumping slightly (due to her heels) "ah I'm so excited!" She said clinging to his arm. "Ha-ha I'm sure you are. Mike this is my girlfriend Serena, Serena this is Mike, a friend from school"

Darien said as he walked up to a tall guy slightly shorter than darien. He smiled. "Hi Serena it's good to meet you!" he said holding up his hand out to shake hers. She smiled and shook his hands. "Nice to meet you too" "alright! Let's get you guys up there"

Once they were settled in Mike said "okay off you go ready?" "Yeah, and thanks again Mike" said Darien. "No problem man, see ya" he set the rope and they were off. "wow! You can see everything." Serena said pointing to everything. Darien just looked at her with eyes full of love. She turned to him "Darien look! Don't you see! It's beautiful!" he smiled and kept looking at her. "Yeah it sure is"

She smiled and looked at everything again. He noticed her shivering so he put his jacket on her. "Left your sweeter in the car?" he asked with a laugh in his voice. She looked at him and chuckled "yeah, sorry" he put his arm around her and kissed her head. "not a problem" he turned her slightly facing him. "Hey, Serena, there's something I've been wanting to tell you."

She turned from the city to look at him. "What is it?" he took a deep breath "you know I love you right?" he said looking deep into her eyes. She smiled and said "of course I do" He smiled back "good, but I probably don't say it enough. You're everything to me Serena, I don't know what I would have done if you never came into my life. With everything we have been through you stuck with me and sometimes I can't believe I have you. I love you Serena I love you so much so much, I can't imagine spending another day without you with me every step of the way (at this point she is already getting teary eyed. He grabbed her hand and kissed it) I wanna spend the rest of my life waking up to you, listening to you, protecting you, being there for you, and growing old with you. You've become my best friend Serena, you know more about me than anyone else. So what I want to say is…is…to check my right pocket."

She looked confused for a second "ch, check your pocket?" he smiled "yeah" she let go of his hands and checked it. When she looked at what she was pulling out her eyes widened and watered even more and she looked at Darien who was now on one knee. He grabbed her free hand and said "Serena Tsukino, will you do me the honor in becoming my wife? Marry me" she covered her mouth and smiled big and bright. She choked on her tears that were now falling before shouting "yes! Yes yes!" he stood up and she jumped up to hug him and kiss him.

"Oh Darien!" she was doing nothing but smiling. He laughed and pushed back some of her hair her still clinging to him. "Here, put it on" she smiled and took the ring out and he placed it on her. "Wow, it's so beautiful! How did you afford this?" He smiled "I don't even know, I just knew you would like it," "Darien!" he laughed and kissed her again full of passion. They spent the rest of the night wrapped in each other's arms not being able to wait until the day their husband and wife.

**Okay tell me what you think. I always thought that was a sweet way to propose…:D thanks R&R please!**

**-animestarz96-**


	4. her love for him

**Sweet Love**

**Hey hey people! Thank you for reading! Ok so like I said some chapters will be random but yet on the time line some will continue a story and some will maybe be like a flashback of "never before seen" dates or conversations. So yeah…here we go!**

**Chapter 4: My love for him **

**Parts: 2 (part 1)**

**Rating: k+**

Serena sat in her living room on the sofa staring at the beautiful ring Darien had given her just a month ago. 'Damn, he really has good taste. This ring is beautiful! Ugh I love him!' Serena thought. She smiled to herself when a thought came to her mind.

She remembered a few years ago when a guy who had been trying to ask her out asked her a shocking question. "Why are you so in-love with Darien Chiba?" she thought about it for a second. Well, why am i?

Well for one he was the most gorgeous man Serena had laid eyes on. Sure there were other guys out there and possibly better looking guys. But as far as Serena's taste was Darien was just perfect and a lot of women thought so. She loved his perfectly aligned face and dark black hair that she could run her fingers through forever. His body was amazing! No she hasn't seen him fully naked yet because they were waiting, but she had seen him with just pants or shorts on, yes, she defiantly liked him better with no shirt. But her favorite part of him was his eyes. His deep blue eyes that told a story; Gave away all the things he tried to hide with his face yet she was the only one who could see how he really felt.

Second he has that mysteriousness to him. People who don't know him like she does think hes just this cold guy who won't let anyone in. though that may be right at first, Serena has had the chance to know the real Darien. She loves having the privilege to get to see how funny and sweet he can actually be. How caring and romantic he is. He has such a soft side yet he can still be a tough guy when he wants.

She loves it when he opens up and tells her things he would have never told anyone else. Not only does he do this, but he listens as well. Sometimes it looks like he is ignoring me with his nose in a dang book, but later she would hear him recalling somththing she said. I guess he is just good at multitasking. She wasn't afraid to tell him things (well most of the time) she could be herself around him and him with her as well. She just felt so comfortable and at home with him.

She was most defiantly ready to spend the rest of her life with him. She loved him so much, the way he teased her, the way he listened and opened up to her, the way he looked at her and held her hand, and defiantly the way he kissed her. She thought he was such an amazing kisser. Though she hadn't had much experience in that department, but she knew he knew how to do it right.

Serena finally sat up then Luna came and jumped on her lap. "Serena you have to leave soon you don't want to be late to that interview" "yeah alright" she walked towards her room to get ready. 'yes, that's why I am so in love with my man'

**Okay, thanks please R&R ! **

**-animestarz96-**


	5. his love for her

**Sweet Love**

**Hey! Alright on with it!**

**Chapter 5: My love for her**

**Parts: 2 (part 2)**

**Rating: T**

Darien was sitting in the small cafeteria at the hospital. He was looking through his phone and came across a picture of him and Serena. She was behind him with her hands wrapped around his shoulders with a big smile. He smiled at it and began to think of what they had been through over the years.

He had put Serena through so much, but yet she still stayed with him. He loved her so much and hated himself for ever hurting her. She was just so amazing to him. She was beautiful, caring, sweet, understanding, and when she wanted she could be as hot as she wanted to be.

Darien chuckled at the thought of Serena being sexy. Sure she could do it and she was, but when you put her personality and sexiness in one sentence it may sound a little off. She is very beautiful. Darien knew he was lucky and knew she could get any other guy she wanted. She isn't the same girl she was in 8th grade. By the time they were in 10th grade he saw heads turning.

He tried not to be so possessive of her but sometimes just a guy looking at her in the most innocent way he felt a little ting of the green monster. He knew Serena only had eyes for him though, she wasn't that kind of girl. She had the perfect hair, face, body, everything. Everything

He loved how she was so caring. She had such an amazing heart. When she would she something as small as a bug about to get smashed to the world about to end she would find a way to fix it. She was always looking out for others and even though she was scared at times she pushed herself to finish.

That's another thing. She always finishes what she sends out to do. Never giving up, when she was taking her exit exam she studied like crazy which scared everyone (including Darien) because it was so out of character. But she was determine. He admired that courage she had and wished he could be like that all the time.

And lastly she was the sweetest thing ever. Her smile brought him such happiness to him like he never felt. He was usually the kind of guy who never opened up about anything. Not even with Andrew, his best friend. She brought him out of that shell and gave him that feeling of familiarity. He only knew his family for 5 years and can't even remember those years. She was his family, his home, his future wife.

He sat there a little while longer looking at the picture, then his buzzer went off 'well time to get back to work. Then go see the women I love.'

**Thanks for reading! R&R please!:D**

**-animestarz96-**


	6. Talk Future

**Sweet love**

**Chapter 6: Talk future**

**Rating: T**

Serena and Darien were sitting on the sofa in Darien's apartment watching a movie. Serena had her legs on his lap as she was lying down with Darien sitting at the end with his always trusty book.

She was already on the brick of tears as she was watching the typical romantic comedy "ah! Darien did you see that! He's gonna go for her anyways even though it can tear up his friendship with the other girl and get him killed!"

She looked at him to see if he heard her. "Darien are you watching!" She said nudging him with her foot. He looked up at her for a second. "Huh? Oh yeah, he told the blond he had feelings for her." Then went back to his book. She grumbled "ugh, no that happened like 15 minutes ago.

She sat up and looked at him. "Hey can we cut if off for a second, I want to talk to you about some stuff for a while." He looked at her again sighing that he now most defiantly had to put down his book. He smiled at her though knowing when she asked him of this it must be important.

"What is it Sweetie?" he said running to her and holding her legs. "well, I just wanted to talk about our future. You know about what plans you have and everything like that. With our wedding being in three weeks and all." He smiled. "Okay, like what?"

She looked down shyly "well, there is one thing that I'm kind a freaking out about. I guess I'm a little nervous about it." She said finally looking at him. He raised a brow "and that is?" she looked hesitant then said. "Well, the wedding night. I mean we haven't done anything this whole time that we were dating and I'm afraid I won't know how to do it right." She said looking down again.

He chuckled and lifted her head to look at him "Sere, you have nothing to be worried about. I mean I won't know what I'm doing either, plus I have nothing to compare you to so if you're worried about that." She cut him off "No not that necessarily, wait you would compare me if you could?" his eyes widened as he realized what he said.

"What? No that's not what I meant!" he said grabbing her shoulders then sighed "I just mean that I love you Serena and whatever happens that night will happen. We will let our love guide us and move us. Okay?" she smiled "okay" then kissed him.

They sat back then Serena said. "So, you want kids right?" he looked up at her in surprise. "Serena! You know I want kids! I want a family" she smiled again "really? I mean I knew that, just didn't think you were so enthusiastic about it! But really? Even if it makes me fat and changes me up? You won't mind?" She said still smiling.

He got a big smile and caressed her cheek "no, not at all Serena. I wanna have a lot of babies with you. I don't care how you look, I love you remember" she leaned into his touch "so how many do you want?" he looked thoughtful for a while then said "well three being the minimum of course." She looked shocked with wide eyes and raised a brow "minimum? As in at least? Why not max as in at most?"

He looked at her with a blank look "well I want a big family. Don't you?" she looked thoughtful for a moment "well yeah but honey you're not gonna be the one popping out all these babies!" He put on a humored smirk "Alright alright, 3 is the max." she looked shocked that he agreed so fast but was happy none the less.

"Thank you!" she said jumping up to hug him. He caught her as she was about to fall and held her there on his chest. "Whoa! Careful, you're gonna bring us both down." he said with a laugh in his voice. She lifted her head "ha sorry" she took a moment to breath before continuing.

"So what do they look like?" he looked down at her and smiled then touched her head caressing the hair there. "Well, we already know how one will look, Weather she is first or not she will be beautiful like her mom. Then maybe a boy who I can teach stuff and give bad advice that you have to go fix later; and the girls will be spoiled because they'll be my precious to hurt. The boys looking after how many girls there are" he finished day dreaming about it.

She lifted herself up on his chest with her elbows and gave a sweet smile that showed him how in love with him she was. "Wow, sound like you got it all planned" He smiled back at her "well yeah, but of course the kids won't come till later. I will need some alone time with my lovely wife." He said raising a brow at him then kissing him deeply.

She put her head back on her chest and closed her eyes "three more weeks and we get to experience all this." He rubbed her head "yeah, I can't wait." "I love you she said before falling asleep. "I love you Serena" Darien said before following her as well.

**Okay! Please R&R! I love this couple cuz I can be all mushy with them! Hehe…Bye!**

**-animfreak96-**


	7. The Big Day

**Sweet Love**

**Chapter 9: The Big Day**

**Parts: 1**

**Rating: k+**

Serena was looking at herself through the mirror smoothing down any creases in her Dress. She took a deep breathe then sat down. 'I can't believe it's here already.' She smiled to herself and looked out the window. It was a beautiful winter night with the lights and snow. Serena could see the ceremony set up from where she was.

She was on the 8th floor of a very beautiful, expensive, hotel in which the reception would take place in one of the halls. Outside was the part of the park they rented out for weddings and other occasions. Serena loved the idea of a winter wonderland wedding in the snow, no matter how cold she would be, it was worth it to her.

Everything was white with a touch of red from the roses. Rose petals were everywhere and then there was an arch full of roses and gold lights around it where they would be married. The chairs were white with gold and red ribbon tired around them, and artificial candles on the side of the aisle. It looked perfect with the sun about to set.

She smiled then turned when she heard the door open. She looked up to see her mom. "Mom, is it time?" Her mom looked her over her then smiled "yes it is" she came up to touch her face and fix her veil. "You look so beautiful sweetie" Ikuko said on the brick of tears. "Mom don't, you're gonna make me start" she said also about to pour.

Her mom chuckled "alright alright, don't cry, you'll ruin your make-up." Serena smiled and looked at the window again. "Let's go" she took her mom's hand as she walked her to the front to meet her dad. "hey dad, you ready?" she asked.

He chuckled. "Funny, I thought I was supposed to ask you that." He said taking her hand in his. She smiled as they walked to the door. He kissed her temple before the bridal march began and they walked up to the arch where she would enter.

They began to walk and with each step she took she knew she was taking the steps towards the new chapter in her life, where she would get to be with Darien for the rest of her life. It was a scary thought. She had to be her complete self around him now. Not that she wasn't already, but it just seemed really different to her.

She was no longer just Serena Tsukino, and he was no longer just Darien Chiba. They were always Serena and Darien, but now they were going to be Mr. and Mrs. Chiba. Even though things would change, Serena was ready. She had been waiting for this day for so long, and Darien had too.

She looked up and met his eyes. He couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful she looked. He hair in loose curls and a beautiful ball gown looking dress. She was amazing, and she was going to be his and him hers. They had finally reached the front and her Father gave her away as Darien took her hand.

"Now the couple will give their vows." Said the priest standing before them. "Darien, you may go first." He said pointing to Darien.

"Serena, when I first met you, I hated myself for not being able to show you how I felt right away. Instead, I turned to teasing you. The thing is, for the longest time I was afraid of you, because you me made me feel something I wasn't used to. Love, care, and happiness, but the biggest one, was belonging. I was always just some guy on his own whom no one took mind to, but you did. You cared, you loved, and you made me belong. My favorite thing about you is the way you love. It doesn't matter what or who it is you always seem to find the good, and I still to this day can't believe how lucky I am to have found you. And on this day you become my wife and I your husband. You are my family, and I will spend the rest of my life protecting you, taking care of you, and showing the love you showed me. I love you."

At this point Serena already had tears in her eyes again, but she wouldn't let them fall just yet. She mouthed I love you back as he squeezed her hand and placed a grin on his face before she began hers.

"Darien, I don't know exactly how, but I fell in love you the moment you called me meatball head. I guess like you said I was too cowardly to show my feelings as well so I took the other route and called you a big fat baka. There was always something about you that made me want to keep seeing you and want to know you more. You made me weaker than anyone else could have. You made me love you until I was sore. The way you understand me like no one else, you know me like no one else. I couldn't imagine ever losing you or spending the rest of my life without you. I just can't. I will do my best to be the best wife I can be. I will stand by your side no matter what; encourage you through all your hopes and dreams. I will try and make you happy the rest of our days. Because I love you so much."

They smiled at each other and he wiped the one stray tear that fell from her eyes. "Now for the rings." Said the priest.

They placed the rings on each other's fingers. "And now you may kiss the bride."

The crowd applauded as Darien cupped Serena's face and they shared a sweet kiss. They stared out to the crowd with smiles and small waves. Darien leaned over to whisper to Serena.

"well, are you happy wife?"

"yes I am, husband." They shared one more kiss then headed out to the reception.

**K! So let me know what you think! I have so much planed so I will update soon! I had writers block:/ please forgive. Okay R&R please!**

**-animestarz96**


	8. Honeymoon Night

**Sweet Love**

**Chapter 10: Honeymoon Night.**

**Parts: 2 (part1)**

**Rating: between T and M**

Serena and Darien had just made it to their hotel around 11 pm. Serena was practically jumping around thinking and talking about tomorrow when they were going to Rome for their honeymoon. "Ah! I can't wait! It's gonna be so exciting! My first time out of the country, and to a place so amazing and romantic!" She squealed and he laughed and put his arm around her.

"Yes it's gonna be nice. And we get to get away from everything for a good 3 weeks" she smiled and looked at him "I know!" then put her hands to hug his waist and kissed him. The elevator opened and they came to their door as the bellhop put their things inside. (they almost forgot he was there)

Darien tipped him and he left. "Alright WIFE! May I carry you through the threshold?" she giggled as he lifted her up "yes you may HUSBAND" he grunted "if you hadn't insisted on keeping this dress on it would be a lot easier to get you through here" he teased. She smacked his head then giggled "leave the dress alone. "

He captured her lips in a sweet kiss and took her through. He released her and set her down. "Well my sweet sweet wife, we're here. Care for some champagne?" he said as he leaned his head against hers and pulled a strand of hair from her face. She smiled and said "I don't think I should. I had enough at the wedding and if I have more I don't think It will be pretty. You know how I get." He chuckled "well that's fine with me, we could always do other stuff…" he tailed off and put his hands around her waist to pull her closer.

She smiled wider and put her hands on his shoulders. They met in a heated passionate kiss. He started to slowly lead her to the bed and stopped at the entrance of the room part of the sweet. She looked up at him "I uh, I know how your sentimental about this stuff and I wanted this to be romantic so I had some stuff set up in there. Take a look."

She turned around and opened the door to see what he was talking about. She stopped when she saw it and smiled. "Darien it's so beautiful and…sweet" there in front of them were a bunch of candles and rose pedals around the floor and on the bed. He wrapped his arms around her from behind. "So you like it?"

She turned to him kissed him with everything she felt for him. He took that as an answer and pulled away for a short second to look into her eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this sere? I mean, we can wait if you're still not ready" she ran her hands through his hair and pulled him close again. "No, I'm ready Darien. We've been waiting for 5 years. I want to do this"

He smiled at her and kissed her again leading her to the bed. He laid her down and came over her still kissing her. "I love you Serena." He said into the kiss. She smiled at him "I love you too" they continued to kiss and Darien ran his hand down her waist and gave her a squeeze. He started to trail kisses down her neck and shoulders sweetly and slowly.

When he reached the zipper on her dress he paused and looked at her. "Can i?" she gave him a hesitant nod. Still a little shy. He slowly unzipped her dress and pulled it down without looking at her yet. He came to her waist and saw her milky legs starting to show. He gulped and continued. Once it was all off he shut his eyes and placed himself over her again.

He opened them to see her covering herself. He raised both his brows and asked "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked tenderly. She smiled slightly "sorry, I just got scared for a second. I was just remembering what we had talked about a few weeks ago and I just got nervous." He caressed her cheek and smiled at her.

"it's okay, I won't hurt you. There is nothing to be afraid of, I love you, I promise I'll be gentle." He whispered in her ear tenderly. She smiled back and kissed him again. "Okay, but can you take off your shirt so I don't feel so weird?" she slightly giggled. He chuckled "Alright"

The two of them spent the night exploring each other in bliss and love. Showing just how much they meant to each other like they said they did. Finally being able to touch and feel as one.

They stared at each other lying in heap of arms and legs. "I love you so much Serena, so much" he didn't know he could fall more in love with her than he already was because of this one night. She turned to him and put her head against his. "I love you more. "He smiled and shook his head." That's not possible. "Then he kissed her with all passion he could find and covered them with the blankets. Then they fell into a deep sleep too tired to move at all.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Okay, yeah so I'm not that good at writing this kind of stuff so let me know what you think please. R&R and give suggestions if you have any. Want to see something happen? Let me know!:D**


End file.
